Answer
by Suki Pie
Summary: Suatu hari, Thomas bertanya; apa yang membuat Newt begitu berbeda di matanya? [Didedikasikan untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta]


**"Answer"**

**Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner **

**Answer © Suki Pie**

**.**

**Minho x Newt **

**. **

~Didedikasikan untuk _challenge_** "Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta"~**

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, Thomas bertanya; apa yang membuat Newt begitu berbeda di matanya? (Di mata Minho, lebih spesifiknya.)

Dan Minho membalasnya dengan kerjapan mata bingung, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, setelah itu tertawa sangat keras; terbahak dengan puas. Suara tawanya membahana di sekitar dinding _maze_, menggema meski tidak terlalu jelas, tepat ketika mereka berdua tengah beristirahat hanya sekadar merilekskan otot kaki dalam perjalanan pulang setelah lama sekali berlari. Minho nyaris tersedak _sandwich_ buatan Frypan kala itu.

"Astaga, pertanyaanmu benar-benar aneh, _greenie_," ucap Minho di sela-sela tawanya, ia meremas kertas yang membungkus _sandwich_-nya secara asal, setelah itu membuangnya sembarang arah. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

Thomas, yang sama sekali tak mengerti di mana letak kelucuan atas pertanyaannya, mengangkat bahu tak acuh, lalu berkata singkat, "Hanya penasaran."

"Tipikal sekali," Minho memutar bola matanya, "bisa tidak sih, sekali saja kau tidak bertanya mengenai ini dan itu? Bertanya apa yang terjadi, bagaimana caranya, dan siapa yang melakukannya, eh?"

Thomas mendengus. "Minho, kau tahu sifatku itu—"

"Ya, aku tahu—semua orang tahu, dan itu sangat menyebalkan."

Thomas tak sempat membalas. Minho dengan cepat berdiri, membenahi ransel kecil yang berada di belakang punggungnya, memberikan isyarat kepada Thomas, lalu berlari kembali di sepanjang jalan _maze_.

Menutup obrolan mereka saat itu. Tanpa jawaban yang pasti, dan alasan yang sebenarnya. Thomas tahu Minho tidak ingin membicarakannya. Pemuda Asia itu berusaha menghindar.

Thomas tahu, rona samar di kedua pipi Minho menjawab semuanya.

* * *

><p>Sore itu, setelah Minho melepas titel-nya sebagai seorang pelari, Alby tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sampingnya (kebetulan sekali jam makan malam mulai tiba, dan Minho orang pertama yang sudah siap di meja makan). Menepuk bahunya pelan sebagai sapaan awal. Minho tahu laki-laki tanpa rambut itu bermaksud untuk membuka percakapan.<p>

"Kau tahu, kondisi Newt akhir-akhir ini bisa dibilang tidak baik,"

Jantung Minho berdenyut tidak nyaman. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, namun sepasang manik hitam itu menatap Alby lekat, berusaha menemukan kebohongan di sana. Tapi Minho tidak mendapatkannya, Alby jelas mengatakan kebenaran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak baik?" sial, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti orang mati yang dibangkitkan kembali.

Alby menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah. Jeff sudah mencoba menanyakan keadaannya, tapi Newt menolak untuk memberitahu dan berkata dia baik-baik saja. Dan kau tahu jelas wajah Newt itu mengatakan yang sebaliknya,"

"Seperti apa wajahnya?"

"Seperti, _zombie_," Alby berkata lugas, ada cemas yang terselip dalam nada suaranya. "Kantung hitam di bawah mata, wajah pucat, dan terkadang beberapa orang melihat Newt tertidur di sembarang tempat. Aku pikir dia tidak terlalu mendapat—hei! Minho! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Minho mengabaikannya. Tubuhnya bergerak refleks bahkan sebelum Alby menyelesaikan ceritanya. Atau ketika Alby memanggilnya sambil berteriak. Minho berlari, menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Minho lupa akan telinganya. Semua sistem saraf tubuhnya berpusat pada satu hal.

_Newt. Newt. Newt._

* * *

><p>Ini bodoh.<p>

Kapan terakhir kalinya Minho merasa sepanik ini? Ia tidak ingat.

Detik di mana ketika ia melawan _griever_ untuk yang pertama kalinya pun, Minho memang panik, tapi tidak berlebihan seperti ini. Rasa panik yang bercampur antara khawatir dan cemas yang kini menggerogoti relung hatinya dengan perlahan, berbeda dengan perasaan untuk mempertahankan hidup dan matinya malam itu, malam yang dihabiskan dengan berlari bersama para _griever. _

Ia tidak panik ketika Alby disengat dan mengalami perubahan. Atau ketika pesan itu datang, bersama seorang gadis yang bernama Teresa, yang berkata bahwa gadis itu adalah orang terakhir. Minho tidak merasakan apa-apa di hatinya.

Benar yang dikatakan Thomas, hanya saja, Minho tidak mengerti; belum mengerti.

Bagian mana yang membuat Newt begitu berbeda di matanya?

* * *

><p>"Newt!"<p>

Oh, sial, sial. Minho tidak menemukan pemuda pirang itu di kamarnya, juga di rumah perawatan. Ia tidak bisa mendapati Newt di beberapa tempat (yang biasanya Newt kunjungi, untuk membantu para _glader_). Dan semakin menambah rasa cemas Minho.

Lalu untuk tempat yang terakhir, langkah kakinya membawa Minho ke ruang peta.

"Minho? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti…" Newt berdiri di sana, di antara kotak berisi tumpukan peta yang dibuatnya, menatap Minho dari atas ke bawah, "orang yang baru saja dikejar hal mengerikan,"

Kening Minho mengernyit samar. Newt yang di depannya saat ini, pemuda pirang itu, terlihat begitu… sehat? Tidak ada kantung mata yang diceritakan Alby. Tidak ada wajah pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Tidak juga ada tanda-tanda bahwa Newt baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya di sembarang tempat.

Minho berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Newt di hadapannya saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tch. Bodoh.

Minho tidak ragu bahwa Alby dan Thomas baru saja bekerja sama dalam hal ini.

"Oh, _geez!_" teriak Minho tanpa sadar, meluapkan berbagai emosi yang mengganggu relung hatinya. Yang satu di antaranya terasa begitu menjengkelkan.

Pemuda Asia itu mengambil jarak lima sentimeter tepat di depan Newt. Jeda di antara mereka nyaris tidak kentara. Minho membiarkan kedua lengannya terkulai di sisin kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, terlihat lemas tanpa tulang. Ia menunduk, menumpukan keningnya di salah satu bahu Newt, tidak jauh dari perpotongan lehernya.

Newt nyaris terjungkal, perbedaan tingginya dengan tinggi Minho menjadi alasan utama. Berat yang berada di bahu kanannya membuat keseimbangan tubuh Newt goyah, namun berhasil kukuh ketika satu tangannya refleks terangkat, mencengkram lengan kiri bagian atas Minho.

"Minho?"

"Semuanya menyebalkan," Minho meracau tidak jelas, hembusan napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Menggelitik Newt di bagian leher. "Thomas, Alby, Gally, Teresa, Chuck, Frypan, semuanya menyebalkan."

"Hei, hei," tegur Newt pelan, ujung kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Minho sekarang ini. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Sebenarnya ada apa, Minho?"

"_Well, _kita lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi," pemuda Asia itu mengangkat kepala cepat—Newt merasa bahunya ringan kembali—dan seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku hanya sedang depresi, sepertinya."

Kali ini, kening Newt yang mengerut.

"Ah, ya, mungkin aku yang terlihat aneh," Kedua tangan Minho bergerak perlahan, merayap di sekitar pipi kanan dan kiri Newt, menangkupnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar (yang terkadang menawarkan sekecil perlindungan, hanya untuk Newt), membingkai wajah tirus itu dalam dekapan hangat. Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis yang sama, lekat dan dalam. "Atau berlebihan? Terserah."

"Minho, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Newt mengeluh.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti,"

"Minho."

"Newt, lupakan." Ada kecupan singkat yang terjadi dalam seperkian detik, bagaimana bibir tipis Minho menyentuh kening Newt dalam gerakan perlahan. Setelahnya, Minho membiarkan ujung dagunya menempel di puncak kepala si pirang, mencium aroma citrus yang membuatnya candu. "Biarkan aku seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

"Kau bersikap aneh hari ini, Minho."

* * *

><p>Esoknya, pagi sebelum mereka berlari ke dalam <em>maze,<em> Thomas kembali menanyakan hal yang sama; apa yang membuat Newt begitu berbeda di matanya?

"Kau ini memang tidak tahu, atau pura-pura untuk tidak tahu, sih?" Minho bertanya balik, jawaban yang bukan diharapkan Thomas.

Minho berlalu dari hadapannya saat itu juga. Menyapa Newt yang saat itu berada di sana, lantas melingkarkan satu lengannya di sekeliling bahu si pemuda pirang. Namun sebelum mereka larut dalam obrolan yang tidak bisa Thomas dengar, Minho sempat menoleh ke belakang; menatap ke arahnya.

Seringai jenaka memoles wajah berahang tegas Asia-nya. Minho terlihat berbeda saat itu.

Baiklah, Thomas tidak akan menuntut jawaban lebih lagi. Dan biarkan Alby yang mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Halo, selamat malam~ ^^

Akhirnya jadi ikutan juga _challenge_-nya 8"D/heh. Well, karena udah malem #yaterus, jadi terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ya! XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? *gelundungan*


End file.
